filmcowfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie the Unicorn 2
thumb|360px|right Charlie the Unicorn 2 is the second episode of the Charlie The Unicorn series. This episode features Charlie and his two pink and blue unicorn companions as they search for the Banana King to give him a magical amulet. Plot Charlie is watching television in his meadow while lying on a carpet. The pink and blue unicorns then appear above him, equipped with scuba gear and apparently swimming in midair. A moment later, the blue unicorn warns that a school of poisonous fugu fish are approaching. Charlie tries to wave the unicorns off, but all of a sudden, his back opens up into a vortex emanating a bright blue glow. The pink and blue unicorns begin to draw nearer to the vortex, apparently being pulled into it. As the two unicorns disappear inside it, it closes back up. Charlie calls out for the two, and not long after, the vortex reopens. The blue unicorn appears, telling Charlie they have "the magical amulet". Confused, Charlie asks what that means, but the blue unicorn is sucked back into the vortex, and it closes again. However, a moment later, both the pink unicorn and blue unicorn reappear out of the vortex, the blue one with the amulet around its neck. Charlie attempts to get them to leave before anything horrible happens. However, his pink and blue counterparts tell him he must go with them to deliver the amulet to the "Banana King", or the vortex will open again and let out "a thousand years of darkness". When the vortex momentarily opens again, Charlie panickingly agrees. While walking through the meadow at night, Charlie becomes increasingly annoyed at the other two unicorn's inability to keep quiet. The three then abruptly reach a large gray letter Z standing in front of them. Much to Charlie's confusion, the pink and blue unicorns begin speaking to the Z in a not-so-authentic-sounding Spanish. In response, the Z flashes blue and white and bleeps like an arcade game. The pink and blue unicorns continue to speak in Spanish, but this time, the Z flashes red and fires a laser. Charlie is terrified, but his companions pay him no notice. They finally continue to walk. The three next walk up to a large sneaker, which the pink and blue unicorns say is a train, and more specifically a "Choo-Choo Shoe". They board the massive shoe and begin making train sounds, but the "Choo-Choo Shoe" doesn't move. Charlie tells them he "forgot his boarding pass," and will walk. Charlie and the two other unicorns finally reach the "Temple of the Banana King", which has a large hammer-and-sickle symbol on the front, though in place of the sickle is a picture of a banana. Charlie wants to leave the amulet there and immediately return home, but before they can do anything, a small, green, amphibious-looking creature called a frogrus appears in the grass. It is dressed in a Santa Claus hat, beard, and mustache. The frogrus abruptly begins to sing, telling Charlie in song that the solution to his negative attitude is to put a banana in his ear. Upon ending the song, the frogrus bursts into flames and explodes. The blue unicorn then commands the magical amulet, which they are still wearing as a necklace, to return to the still unknown Banana King. The amulet levitates above the temple and shines a light onto Charlie. The blue unicorn tells Charlie he is the Banana King, and the light begins to lift Charlie off of the ground towards the levitating amulet. Charlie insists he is not the Banana King, but a talking banana appears and repeats the blue unicorn's words. More bananas surround the floating Charlie, and a crown sets on top of his head. Charlie at last agrees that he is the Banana King. He is briefly elated, then realizes that everyone has left, and he is still stuck in midair. The light flickers and goes out. Charlie falls and lands roughly in the grass. After walking back to the meadow, he discovers he has been robbed of his possessions, including his television. Without warning, the vortex in his back opens again, and the blue unicorn once again appears. Charlie asks what they want, but the blue unicorn simply sticks out its tongue and once again disappears, and the credits begin. Transcript (Charlie is seen watching television with his stuff. The pink and blue unicorns are floating above Charlie, wearing scuba goggles, flippers, and air tanks with snorkels, pretending to swim) Blue and Pink: Glub...Glub glub...glub glub...glub glub...glub glub... Blue: Look over there! It's a coral reef. Charlie: Oh look, it's you guys...and you're floating. Blue: Charlie, we're scuba diving, Charlie. Pink: We're exploring the depths of the ocean blue. Blue: Oh no! Here comes a school of poisonous fugu fish! Pink: Nooo! Fugu! Charlie: Ah, you gotta watch out for those. So, uh... go away. I'm watching TV. (A blue vortex appears on Charlie's back) Blue: The vortex is open! Charlie: Oh god. Okay, what is this?! Pink: Charlie! We're being pulled into the vortex! Swim away, fugu fish, swim away! Charlie: Come on now. You guys are freaking me out! Turn this thing off! Blue: There's no stopping the vortex, Charlie! Pink: Fuuuguuuu! (Pink and Blue disappear, along with the vortex) Charlie: Guys? Guuuys? Or girls...I'm, I'm really not sure what you two are. (The vortex appears with Blue's head sticking out) Blue: (In echoey voice:)Charlie! Charlie, I have the amulet! Charlie: What amulet?! What's going on?! Blue: The amulet, Charlie! The magical amulet! Sparkles sparkles! (Pink appears briefly) Pink: Sp! Sparkle! Charlie: I, I don't understand what you're talking about! Blue: The amulet... Nyeh! Nyeh!!! (Blue disappears. Both Pink and Blue pop out of the vortex, which disappears. Blue has the amulet around its neck. Their scuba outfits are gone.) Blue: We did it! Pink: We got the amulet! Charlie: Great. Now go away! I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you're around! Blue: No, Charlie! Pink: No! (Pink and Blue puff up while screaming "No", then turn back to normal) Blue: We have to take the amulet to the Banana King. Charlie: Oh, yes, the Banana King, of course. Absolutely not! Pink: He, he's counting on us, Charlie! ah... *floating* Blue: If we don't give the amulet to the Banana King, the vortex will open and let out a thousand years of darkness. Pink: No! Darkness! (Pink is floating in the air) (The vortex appears again with tentacles sticking out. Roaring is heard.) Charlie: Ah! All right, fine! I'll go! I'll go! Pink and Blue: Yay! (Just Pink) Darkness! (Cut to the three walking through the woods. Pink and Blue are making tongue-blooping sounds) Charlie: What are you two doing? (Silence. Pink and Blue continue with their tongue-blooping) Charlie: Stop that. (Silence. Then Blue makes one last tongue-bloop) (The three stop in front of a big Letter Z) Charlie: Oh, look at that. Pink and Blue: Z!!! Blue: ¡El hombre con el sombrero nos envió! (The man with the hat sent us!) Pink: ¡Él nos cuenta muchas historias asombrosas! (He told us many amazing stories!) (The Letter Z makes pinging sounds) Pink and Blue: Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho! Charlie: What? Pink: ¡Cenemos en tortugas esta noche! (Tonight we dine on turtles!) Blue: ¡Se ven buenos, elos, Z! (They look good, dhey, Z!) (The Letter Z shoots a laser at Charlie) Charlie: Ahh! What did you two do?! Pink and Blue: Z!!! Blue: ¡Soy félez! (I'm heppy!) (The Letter Z, again, makes pinging sounds) Pink and Blue: Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho! Charlie: (mumbled) Just keep walking, Charlie, keep walking... (The three stop in front of a giant sneaker) Blue: Hop on board the train, Charlie. Pink: It's gonna take us to the Banana King. Charlie: I don't see any train. All I see is a giant sneaker. Blue: It's the Choo Choo Shoe, Charlie. Pink: The Choo Choo Shoe! Blue: Hurry, Charlie. It's about to leave. (Pink and Blue get in the sneaker) Pink and Blue: Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shoe shoooooe! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga shooe shoooooe! Charlie: Yeah, uh I forgot my boarding pass. I'll just walk. (Cut to the three in front of a banana-themed temple emblazoned with the words ''EX ORIENTE LUX BANANA, which is probably meant to be bad Latin for "From the east, the light of a banana") '''Pink:' We're here, Charlie! Blue: The Temple of the Banana King! Charlie: Great. Let's leave the amulet and go home. (A green slug-like creature resembling Santa Claus pops out of nowhere, smiling. According to filmcow.com, the creature's name is Frogrus. He is known to be the Banana King's servant) Charlie: Who is that? (Silence) Charlie: No, no really. You guys see it, right? (Silence) Charlie: I gotta be honest. I'm getting creeped out here. Somebody say something! (Frogrus suddenly starts to sing) Frogrus: Charlie, you look quite down with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so grey. Charlie, when your life's a mess, When you're feeling blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away. All you have to do is...Put a banana in your ear! Charlie: A banana in my ear? Frogrus: Put a ripe banana right into your favourite ear! It's true. Charlie: Says who? Frogrus: So true. Once it's in your gloom will disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear, When in your ear a banana cheers. So go and put a banana in your ear! Frogrus and Bananas: Put a banana in your ear! Charlie: I'd rather keep my ear clear. Frogrus and Bananas: You'll ne'er be happy if you live your life in fear. It's true. Charlie: Says you. Frogrus and Bananas: So true. When it's in the skies are bright and clear. Oh every day of every year. The sun shines bright on this big blue sphere. So go and put a banana-'' '''Frogrus:' ''-in your earrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!'' (Frogrus disappears in flames) Charlie: Oh, of course, he burst into flames. Blue: Go fourth, magical amulet! Return to the Banana King! (The amulet goes forth from around Blue's neck, floats into the air, and shines a beam of light at Charlie) Blue: Charlie! YOU'RE the Banana King! (Charlie is floating to the amulet from the beam of light) Charlie: What? Hey, hey, hold on a minute! (A banana appears on Charlie's back) Banana: You're the Banana King, Charlie! Charlie: No! I'm not! That doesn't even make sense! Blue: All hail the Banana King! Charlie: I'm not the Banana King! Blue: You ARE the Banana King! Charlie: No, NO! I...I... (Suddenly, more bananas appear on Charlie's back) Bananas: Banana! Banana! Banana! Banana! Banana! (A crown plops on Charlie's head) Charlie: I...I AM the Banana King! Pink and Blue: Yay! Banana: You ARE the Banana King! Charlie: I'm the Banana King! Yeah! (Charlie notices that Pink and Blue have disappeared) Charlie: Heh, hey... Where'd you go? Guys? Hello? Get me down from here! (The beam of light disappears, causing Charlie and the amulet to fall on the ground, and the crown falls off of Charlie's head) Charlie: Augh! Okay, that's a sprain. (Cut to Charlie walking through the woods alone) Charlie: Hello? Hellooo?! Guys, where are you? (Charlie sees that his TV and the rest of his stuff is gone) Charlie: Argh! You gotta be....Great! They robbed me! (Suddenly, the vortex from earlier appears, with Blue's head sticking out) Charlie: Ahh! Blue: Charlie! Charlie: What?! What do you want?! (Silence) Blue: (Tongue-bloop noise from earlier.) (Music plays and the credits begin to roll) Created by Jason Steele Executive Producer Stephanie Steele Creative Consultant Matt Books FilmCow.com (Screen fades to black) Category:Charlie the Unicorn